Pangeran Kesasar
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke si pangeran manja dari Kerajaan masa lalu terlempar ke zaman modern bersama 3 pengikutnya? Pastilah sangat norak, udik bin gokil. Apalagi dia bertemu dengan cowok gaul di zaman modern yaitu Naruto dan terpesona akan auranya.


**Pangeran Kesasar**

**Penulis: Yanz, tapi aku gak berani mengakui karya ini seluruhnya milikku karena ide cerita aku ambil dari drama Korea Rooftop Prince jadi hak milikku atas cerita ini cuma setengah hehehe, tapi mungkin banyak yang belum tau makanya silakan baca cerpen ini.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

SINOPSIS: Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke si pangeran manja dari Kerajaan masa lalu terlempar ke zaman modern bersama 3 pengikutnya yaitu Sai, Gaara dan Deidara? Pastilah sangat norak, udik bin gokil. Apalagi dia bertemu dengan cowok gaul di zaman modern yaitu Naruto dan terpesona akan auranya. Mau tau lengkapnya? Baca FFN ini! ENJOY~. Yaoi, NaruSasu.

Pagi yang indah nan sejuk di Kerajaan Uchiha yang dipimpin Raja Uchiha Fugaku pada masa itu. Beliau memiliki seorang putra, yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Cuaca di hari itu sangatlah mendukung niat Sasuke untuk berburu bersama pengikutnya yaitu Sai, Gaara dan Deidara. Dengan tekat yang kuat mereka menunggangi kuda coklat mereka menyusuri hutan belantara.

Dengan jeli mereka berempat mengintai mangsa yang akan mereka panah, namun dari kejauhan terdengar suara gemuruh para penunggang kuda yang sekiranya sangatlah banyak jumlahnya, "Yang mulia, apakah engkau mendengar suara itu?" tanya Sai pada Pangeran Sasuke.

"Iya, saya dengar," jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Yang mulia, firasat saya sangatlah buruk," kata Deidara.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat beranjak dari tempat ini. Bisa saja itu kawanan perampok," titah Gaara. Mereka berempat pun mengangguk kemudian menjalankan kuda mereka dengan sedikit cepat. Namun malang, mereka kalah cepat. Seperti yang Gaara katakan ternyata mereka sedang dikepung kawanan perampok yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Mereka menyuruh kuda agar berlari lebih cepat namun di depan terdapat sebuah jurang sedangkan mereka tidak dapat menghentikan kuda itu sehingga Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke bersama 3 pengikutnya terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Namun saat terjatuh mereka merasa sebuah dimensi lain sedang menyedot mereka, mereka pun lenyap dan sisalah 4 kuda yang mati karena terjatuh dari jurang.

-Dunia modern-

"Aaaah… Lelah sekali, akhirnya gue bisa istirahat malam ini," ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan gaya yang begitu modis, tubuh tinggi bagaikan model, wajah ceria dan tampan. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berumur 22 tahun yang hidup sebatang kara di tempat kostnya di Konoha.

Dia membuka pintu tempat kostnya namun dia tercengang saat menatap 4 pemuda asing yang memakai pakaian aneh bagaikan drama kolosal, "Eh siapa loe pada? Mau rampok di rumah gue ya?" tanya Naruto panik dan mengambil sapu yang ada di dekat pintu.

"Sungguh perilaku yang tidak sopan pada sang pangeran!" kata Sai sambil mengacungkan kerisnya.

"Huahahaha… Apaan tuh? Zaman gini masih nyimpan keris, aneh loe!" ejek Naruto.

"Pemberontak! Kau pantas mati!" kata Gaara yang mengeluarkan panah panjangnya, disusul dengan Deidara yang bersiap menebaskan pedang panjangnya. Mereka berdiri di depan Sasuke untuk melindungi Sasuke dari ancaman bahaya yang Naruto timbulkan.

"E-eh… Kita damai cuy… Gue belum mau mati, apa yang kalian mau gue kabulin dah…" kata Naruto gemetaran.

Mereka pun bergerombol bagaikan pemain bola yang sedang menyusun taktik kemudian kembali menatap Naruto, "Baiklah… Tolong antar kami kembali ke kerajaan, kami tersesat," ucap Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya.

"Kerajaan? Kerajaan terdekat cuma Keraton Konoha. Gue antar sampai di situ saja ya?" kata Naruto hati-hati dan menuntun mereka ke arah mobil pack upnya. Pangeran Sasuke duduk di depan bersama Naruto sedangkan 3 pengikutnya duduk di pack up belakang. 3 pemuda tampan yaitu Sai, Gaara dan Deidara menatap betapa indahnya malam itu, "Negri yang sangat indah, di Kerajaan kita tidak pernah seterang ini," kata Gaara menatap indahnya Konoha pada malam hari. Di sisi lain Pangeran Sasuke hanya diam bersama Naruto.

BRUUK!

Sai, Gaara dan Deidara langsung terlempar ke depan saat Naruto me'rem mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba, dengan cepat Deidara turun dari mobil dan menatap angka atau plat mobil si Naruto dengan jeli, "Udah nyampe tuh. Turun gih!" perintah Naruto, namun Pangeran Sasuke mengalami kesulitan membuka pintu mobil dan di bantu oleh Naruto yang mungkin dalam hatinya berkata, 'Kamseupay amat nih orang masa buka pintu mobil doang gak bisa,' dan Naruto semakin cengok saat melihat 3 pengikut Sasuke begitu hormat menyambut Pangeran Sasuke yang turun dari mobil.

Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya melihat adegan barusan, "Ok kalian para aktor drama kolosal, akting kalian sangat-sangat meyakinkan wuahahaha… Bye~" katanya mengangkat tangan tanda perpisahan dan melajukan mobilnya.

Mereka berempat menatap gerbang kraton dengan heran kemudian Sai, Gaara dan Deidara berteriak, "Pangeran telah tiba, buka gerbangnya!" namun tak ada respon sehingga membuat 3 pengikut itu mencongkel gerbang keraton dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Polisi yang saat itu sedang patroli menegur mereka, "Hei kalian para aktor, syuting drama kolosal bukankah sudah selesai? kembalilah pulang!" teriak polisi namun mereka tetap mencongkel gerbang itu. Polisi mulai geram dan berusaha menangkap mereka tapi dengan cepat mereka lari berpencar.

Pangeran Sasuke terlantar sendirian, perut lapar ditambah hujan, lengkap sudah penderitaannya. Lalu dia melihat dua sejoli sedang asik makan bakso hangat di warung pinggir jalan, air liurnya sampai berkucuran melihat bakso yang terhidang di hadapannya. Dua sejoli tersebut ilfil dan pindah bangku. Sasuke menghampiri si penjual bakso, "Berikan saya makanan seperti mereka. Setelah berhasil pulang ke kerajaan besok akan saya ganti."

"Hah?"

Sasuke yang mengganggap respon tadi sangatlah tidak sopan untuk seorang pangeran langsung menggebrak meja dengan kesal dan memaki-maki pemilik warung. Pemilik warung yang panik langsung menelepon polisi hingga dia berhasil di penjara. Ternyata di dalam penjara dia dipertemukan dengan 3 pengikutnya yang juga dipenjara karena membuat keonaran di malam itu.

Paginya para polisi mengintrogasi mereka berempat namun hanya jawaban yang tidak jelas yang polisi dapatkaan, polisi sangat bingung bagaimana caranya memulangkan 4 aktor *?* drama kolosal ini kalau mereka hanya memberikan alamat yang tidak ada lagi di zaman sekarang. Akhirnya polisi meminta nope ataupun nomer rumah, akhirnya Deidara ingat sebuah nomer yang ada di otaknya yaitu plat mobil Naruto. Polisi mencari alamat rumah orang yang mempunyai plat mobil tersebut dan mereka pun diantarkan ke tempat kost Naruto.

Tok… Tok.. Tok..

Sai mengetuk pintu kost Naruto kemudian terlihat pemuda pirang itu membuka pintu dan menguap lebar, "WHAT! Loe pada ngapain di sini lagi hah?"

"Sifat yang sangat tidak sopan!" bentak Gaara sambil mengeluarkan panahnya. Namun dengan cuek Naruto menutup pintu. Tapi Deidara kembali mengetuk pintu dan Naruto kembali membuka pintu, "Ada apa lagi sih?" tanya Naruto jutek.

"Kami sudah 2 hari tidak makan, tolonglah Tuan…" kata Deidara memelas. Naruto yang masih mempunyai hati nurani akhirnya tidak tega melihat tampang 4 pemuda tampan ini memanglah sangat kucel.

Selesai merebuskan mie sedap 4 bungkus akhirnya Naruto menyerahkan 4 mangkok mie itu. Terlihat mereka makan begitu lahap, entah karena mienya enak atau mereka memang sangatlah kelaparan, "Apa nama makanan ini?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan.

"Mie sedap, hoaaammm…" jawab Naruto malas-malasan. Sasuke dan pengikutnya mengangguk, "Enak~~ Tidak pernah merasakan masakan seperti ini di kerajaan."

"Ah… Ahahaha… Lagi-lagi ngomong ngawur. Emang kalian dari mana and nama kalian siapa?"

"Aku Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke dan mereka bertiga adalah pengikutku, Sai, Gaara dan Deidara. Kami dari Kerajaan Uchiha"

"Kayanya gue pernah dengar," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja kau tau kami kan? Kami tokoh penting dari Kerajaan Uchiha!"

Sontak tawa Naruto kembali pecah namun dia tidak mau mengambil pusing dan hanya mengiyakan perkataan orang asing ini, "Hm… Gue mau nyiram tanaman bentar di teras. Loe pada makan yang tertib dan gak boleh menyentuh secuil pun barang-barang gue!" ancam Naruto sambil melotot. Mereka hanya menunduk patuh.

Disaat Naruto menyiram bunga dengan damai, di dalam rumahnya malah terjadi kehebohan. Hal yang menurut orang kebanyakan sangatlah sepele malah menjadi sangat rumit di mata keempat pemuda tampan ini. Salah satunya tutup botol minuman Fanta ckckck…

Sai yang memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi banteng mencoba sekuat tenaga membuka tutup botol Fanta itu namun hasilnya nihil, "Hei botol kenapa engkau begitu susah dibuka? Yang mulia sudah sangat kehausan!" bentak Sai pada botol.

Lalu Gaara mencoba memegang erat tubuh botol sedangkan Dei memegang tutupnya, mereka saling tarik menarik namun yang terjadi malah Dei terjatuh dan menduduki remot TV sehingga membuat TV menyala, terlihat gambar mobil di dalam TV mendekat yang membuat mereka panik mengira mobil itu akan menerjang dan mencelakakan mereka hingga Dei meledakkan TV Naruto dengan bom rakitannya.

Musuh telah mati, namun musuh baru datang yang selalu mengatakan 'Nasi telah matang' (yang dikira musuh adalah magic jar) mereka kembali panik dan melempar musuhnya itu ke dinding namun sebuah api pemanas jatuh dan apinya menjalar ke dinding. Dengan rusuhnya mereka kelabakan mencari air dan akhirnya menemukan air di sumur putih (sumur yang dimaksud adalah kloset), karena tidak ada tempat timbak air akhirnya Pangeran Sasuke mengambil air itu pakai tangannya, berlari ke api dan menyemburkan air dengan mulutnya (hoeeek). Namun Gaara terpeleset dan menginjak boneka yang mengeluarkan suara, 'Aku cinta kamu… Aku cinta kamu..." mereka ketakutan melihat ada seekor beruang (boneka) sedang mengancam keselamatan mereka namun dengan gagahnya Gaara melempar beruang itu ke udara dan mencincangnya hingga kapuk berterbangan, mereka bertiga bertepuk tangan kagum menatap kegagahan Gaara sedangkan kapuk yang tersebar malah membuat api semakin menyala.

Kreaak!

Naruto membuka pintu masuk dan berteriak histeris melihat keadaan di rumahnya. Dengan cepat dia meraih tabung merah pemadam kebakaran dan menyemprotkan ke arah mereka dan api di belakang mereka. Dengan begonya sang pangeran menjilat-jilat benda putih yang menempel di wajahnya.

Naruto menepuk jidat, "Belum 10 menit gue tinggal kalian sudah bikin keonaran? Daebak! Kan gue bilang tadi jangan sentuh apapun!"

"Maaf Tuan, tadi kami hanya mencoba membuka tutup botol yang Tuan berikan namun bahaya selalu mengancam kami."

"Nama gue Naruto bukan Tuan! Gue gak terima alasan apapun. Sekarang kalian musti kerja rodi buat gue sampai kerugian gue tergantikan!"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk paham kecuali Sasuke.

Naruto pun masuk ke kamarnya sebentar, mengambil 4 pasang pakaian dan memberikannya kepada 4 pemuda kamseupay tadi, "Lepas pakaian aneh tadi dan pakai ini. Sasuke biru, Sai putih, Gaara merah dan Deidara kuning. Aku kasih kalian pakain warna-warni supaya gampang mengingat kalian."

Semuanya berkerja. Menyapu, merapikan benda, dan mengepel kecuali Pangeran Sasuke. Dia hanya diam.

"Eh loe ngapain diam?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak memerintah pengeran!" katanya dingin.

Naruto tertawa gelak kemudian mendekati Sasuke namun karena lantai sedang dipel Sai dan licin maka Naruto terpeleset kemudian menindih Sasuke hingga terbaring. Sasuke menatap lekat si pirang yang menindihnya bahkan bibir mereka bersentuhan! Hal itu membuat pipi Sasuke memerah karena malu, Naruto pun bangkit, dilihatnya Sai, Gaara, dan Dei memelototi adegan mereka tadi sampai membatu kemudian Naruto meninggalkan mereka.

Sesampainya di toilet, Naruto menatap wajahnya dan menyentuh bibirnya, "Perasaan apa barusan? Gue gugup menciumnya. Oh shit! Perasaan ini mengganggu gue!" teriak Naruto frustasi dan mencuci wajahnya.

Setelah kembali dia cukup kagum melihat rumahnya kembali rapi dalam hitungan menit. 3 pemuda itu memang pekerja keras kecuali sang pangeran angkuh. Naruto menatap mereka berempat bergantian. Cukup tampan menurutnya, dan ketampanan mereka asal diolah lagi akan sangat mengagumkan dan bisa menghasilkan uang tentunya.

"Eh, loe pada ikutin gue!" kata Naruto. Dan mereka kembali menaiki mobil Naruto. Rupanya Naruto membawa mereka ke salon. Tentu saja buat mencukur rambut mereka yang begitu panjang bagaikan wanita. Setelah dicukur dengan model rambut ala Boyband Korea mereka berempat pun memancarkan cahaya bintang yang benar-benar waah! Sampai Naruto pun mengagumi ketampanan mereka sekarang.

Naruto menyengir lebar dan dia berfikir dengan ketampanan mereka berlima maka usaha mereka akan lancar. Apakah gerangan usaha Naruto yang mengandalkan ketampanan? Modelkah? Atau boyband kah?

"DODOL… DODOL… 5000 SATU BUNGKUS, SIAPA YANG MAU BELI DODOL? ADA RASA DUREN, RASA NANGKA, RASA COKLAT, RASA NANGKA BELANDA BAHKAN RASA TERASI PUN ADA!" teriak Naruto dengan toaknya sambil berkeliling kota dengan mobil pack upnya. Di belakang ada Sai, Gaara dan Dei terus menyodorkan dodol pada ratusan pelanggan yang mengantri membeli dodol atau lebih tepatnya ingin melihat ketampanan mereka berlima. Dan tidak perlu banyak waktu akhirnya dodol yang hampir memenuhi mobil pack up itu habis dalam 2 jam. Wow elit sekali ya pekerjaan mereka wkwkwk.

Selesai menyetor uang pada sang pemilik dodol mereka pun pulang ke rumah dan makan makanan yang begitu mewah, "Aku mau mandi dulu," kata Pangeran Sasuke dingin dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Eh pangeran kalian itu ya dingin banget!" kata Naruto sambil bergidik.

"Pangeran memang berwibawa," kata Sai.

"Hmm… Dia berusaha menjaga wibawanya," sambar Dei.

"Tapi dia imut juga kalau ngambek wkwkwk…" tambah Naruto.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang pangeran!" tambah Sai sambil mengeluarkan kerisnya.

"Waah… Waah… Santai. Kalian itu makluk yang gak masuk akal bagaimana bisa ke sini?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Akhirnya Gaara yang paling tua di antara mereka menjelaskan dengan detil dan penuh wibawa yang membuat Naruto akhirnya percaya kalau mereka berempat dari Kerajaan masa lalu. Dan Naruto pun berniat akan menolong mereka kembali.

Selesai mendongeng panjang lebar mereka pun akhirnya tertidur, sisalah Naruto yang membereskan piring. Saat Naruto menuju dapur dia mendengar suara hentakan yang begitu keras.

BRUUK!

Naruto berlari ke arah suara di dekat kamar mandi dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang tersungkur di lantai, "He-hei loe kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir dan memeriksa lutut Sasuke yang terus dia pegangi.

"Tadi aku terpeleset, Ughh…" ringis Sasuke kesakitan.

"Bahaya nih, lutut loe bisa retak!" kata Naruto panik namun dia begitu shock saat menyadari handuk Sasuke terlepas dan menampakan tubuh putih nan mulus milik sang pangeran.

"Ekhh… Aku tidak bisa berjalan," ringis Sasuke menatap lututnya yang memerah dan akhirnya Naruto mencoba menggendong tubuh Sasuke, "Berat juga loe walau kurus."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti dan membawa tubuh Sasuke ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, "Hei… Mana para pengikutku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereke di luar. Loe tidur sama gue malam ini. Gak usah khawatir aman aja kok sama gue," katanya dengan cengiran mencurigakan.

Sasuke terbaring kaku di kasur kemudian menarik selimut hingga lehernya sedangkan Naruto memilih tidur di sampingnya, "Tidak sopan! Kau rakyat jelata tidak pantas tidur bersama pangeran!" kata Sasuke dengan angkuhnya.

Naruto mendorong kepala Sasuke pelan, "Loe itu pangeran di kerajaan loe sedangkan di sini kerajaan gue so, loe musti ikutin peraturan gue!" kata Naruto sangar dan menindih Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah, tapi Naruto menatapnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum. Hati Sasuke sedikit sejuk. Naruto turun dari dari tubuh Sasuke, berbaring di sebelahnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, "Gue suka loe, loe harus jadi milik gue," ucap Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bicara apa kau?" bentak Sasuke masih dengan wajahnya yang merah bagaikan tomat.

Naruto menarik tengkuk Sasuke, mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Aku mencintaimu…" kata Naruto lembut dan menggunakan bahasa formal. Sasuke semakin kelabakan apalagi saat wajah Naruto semakin dekat. Tangan kanan Naruto menahan pinggang Sasuke sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan leher Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa kabur atau memang tidak mau kabur?

CUP…

Bibir Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke perlahan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan Naruto. Naruto membelai dengan lembut, sesekali membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar takluk dan akhirnya malam itu Naruto berhasil 'memakan' Sasuke.

Sebulan sudah mereka hidup bersama namun tidak juga ada tanda-tanda kalau keempat orang antik itu bisa kembali ke zaman mereka. Rasa putus asa mulai muncul, akhirnya mereka berempat pasrah dan menikmati hidup baru di dunia modern. Yang paling bahagia di antara mereka berempat adalah Pangeran Sasuke. Dia menjalin kasih dengan Naruto, cinta yang unik menurutnya namun dia tidak dapat mengelak perasaannya apalagi pesona Naruto memang tidak dapat ditolak.

"Kalian berempat tunggu sebentar, jangan sentuh apapun! Gue mau beli mie instan karena persediaan kita habis," kata Naruto mengancam kemudian melangkah keluar. Baru 5 langkah dia ke luar rumah terdengar suara ledakan.

BRUUKK!

Naruto sangat terkejut karena sumber suara dari rumahnya, di atas atap terlihat cahaya putih kebiruan. Dengan sigap Naruto berlari masuk. Ternyata atap rumahnya hancur berlubang karena cahaya yang menembus atapnya. Naruto shock saat melihat Sasuke, Sai, Gaara dan Deidara sedikit melayang karena tersedot cahaya itu, "Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Sepertinya kami akan kembali pulang!" teriak Sasuke. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan tinggalin gue! Gue sudah betah sama kehadiran kalian!" teriak Naruto sambil menangis.

"Maaf Naruto, mungkin sudah waktunya…" kata Gaara yang melepaskan pegangan Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto sangat sedih dan…

Bruussshhh!

Angin bertiup kencang bagaikan turnado menerbangkan segala benda di sekitar kemudian mereka lenyap, Naruto berteriak pilu.

Kini Naruto hanya dapat menatap foto mereka selama berada di sini sebulan terakhir terus dia membandingkan dengan foto yang ada di buku sejarah, benar saja. Mereka adalah tokoh Kerajaan Uchiha.

TAMAT

Jangan bunuh yanz karena endingnya jelek! T_T iya iya yanz sadar endingnya jelek dan gak greget tapi inti ceritanya lumayan kan? :D

Cerita ini aku ambil dari episode 2 rooftop prince, apa ada yang tau? Itu adalah drama korea yang baru tayang di korea bulan lalu tapi ratingnya tinggi sama kaya secret garden. Belum tayang di Indonesia tapi aku sudah pesan kaset bajakannya sama langgananku wuahahaha…

Thanks sudah baca. bagaimana? Komentar please, karena komentar kalian adalah nafas dan semangat yanz yang membuat yanz bertahan menulis detik ini, dan komentar kalian adalah penghargaan yang sangat berarti buat yanz.


End file.
